Strip That Down
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Naruto sakit kepala saat Hinata tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke Afrika saat pernikahan mereka makin dekat. Ternyata ada alasan di balik keputusan Hinata tersebut. / NaruHina/ AU / DLDR


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo, dan adegan berbahaya di bagian akhir.

...

Naruto mengacak rambutnya pelan. Kepalanya pusing, setelah semua pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, ditambah dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba ngambek dengannya. Hanya karena alasan sepele gadis itu tiba-tiba tidak mau berbicara padanya semingguan ini, dan puncaknya siang tadi saat Naruto diusir dari kantornya sendiri saat hendak mengajak gadis itu makan siang.

"Aku tidak mau makan dengan orang yang hatinya seperti batu."

Naruto menggeram frustasi. Sejak kapan Hinata menjadi mellow seperti itu.

Hinata gadis yang logis dan realistik meskipun memiliki hati yang lembut dan wajah yang teduh. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh gadis itu untuk melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini sepanjang hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama tujuh tahun.

Suara pintu dibanting mengejutkan Naruto diikuti oleh lengkingan dari gadis berambut pirang panjang yang merupakan setengah bentakan.

"Naruto, kau apakan Hinata, sih?"

Naruto hanya memandang si pembicara, Ino, dengan tatapan kosong. Setengah bengong karena perempuan itu seolah lupa siapa atasan dan bawahan di kantor itu.

"Kenapa sih?" balas Naruto tidak mau tahu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Hinata sekarang mengamuk di ruang meeting. Dia marah, Naruto. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Hinata semarah ini hanya kau!"

Naruto tidak terima saat dirinya dituduh seperti itu.

"Hei, kalau Hinata marah saat kalian rapat itu berarti kalian melakukan kesalahan," sergah Naruto.

Ino melotot.

"Hinata akan mengambil alih proyek Thunder. Dan dia marah karena kami mencegahnya," jelas Ino dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Kali ini giliran Naruto melotot.

"Apa?" pemuda itu syok.

Proyek Thunder adalah proyek besar Uzumaki Corp. di bidang kemanusiaan. Orang-orang terpilih dikirim untuk mengurus suatu lembaga sosial bagi orang miskin dan anak-anak kurang gizi. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak keberatan Hinata menjadi pimpinan di sana. Tapi masalahnya, lokasi proyek Thunder berada di Afrika, dan Hinata akan pergi saat tinggal satu bulan lagi dari tanggal pernikahan mereka.

Apapun itu, Naruto pasti telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar terhadap Hinata.

"Ino, kepalaku sakit," keluh Naruto.

...

Dua pasang mata dengan warna berbeda saling bertatapan dengan sengit. Masing-masing nampak tidak mau mengalah dan memancarkan kilatan-kilatan yang membuat wajah keduanya memerah.

"Aku akan pergi," tegas gadis berambut indigo tanpa mengedipkan mata.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan," tolak Naruto tidak kalah tegas.

"Kau tidak bisa mengaturku." Naruto hampir menyerah dengan Hinata, tapi dia tidak akan melepaskan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ini calon suamimu."

Hinata mendengus. "Hanya calon. Bukan berarti kau punya hak."

Naruto meringis dalam hati. Siapa yang mengajarkan Hinata hingga bisa berkata tajam seperti itu.

"Setidaknya, aku masih tunanganmu." Lagi-lagi Hinata mendengus.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hinata. Demi Tuhan, apa sih yang kau mau? Kau membuatku sakit kepala." Naruto meledak.

"Kepastian!" Hinatapun juga lepas kendali. "Siapa yang kau cintai Naruto? Siapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan napas terengah-engah, berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Kau mau bukti apalagi?" hentak Naruto sambil menunjuk cincin yang melingkari jari manis kirinya. "Tentu saja dir-"

"Apakah itu cinta saat semuanya aku yang mengusahakannya?" potong Hinata cepat.

Naruto menatap Hinata heran.

"Kau tidak peduli padaku, maupun pernikahan kita Naruto." Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir.

Naruto terhenyak melihat air mata tunangannya.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya sambil mengusap pipi Hinata yang basah.

"Kau terlalu workaholic, Naruto. Aku atau pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya kau pentingkan?"

"Itu salahku, Hinata. Maafkan aku. Aku pastinya mencintaimu." Naruto berusaha merengkuh Hinata, tapi gadis itu menolak.

"Bukan itu saja!" Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto.

"Bukan itu saja?"

Pada saat yang bersamaan, pintu diketuk dan Sai, sekretaris Naruto, muncul.

"Maaf, Sir. Ada tamu."

"Siapa?" sambar Hinata cepat.

"Nona Sarra menunggu di luar, Sir."

"Katakan padanya, aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Setelah Sai menutup pintu, gadis itu menjerit.

"Sebentar lagi? Sesepele itukah masalah ini?"

Naruto semakin pusing.

"Ada apa lagi, Hinata?"

Hinata menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Kau tidak pernah bersamaku saat mempersiapkan pernikahan kita. Tapi kau ada waktu untuk menemui perempuan lain, mantan pacarmu sendiri. Menurutmu apa artinya itu Naruto?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyeringai. Hinata orang yang bisa diandalkan dan mandiri. Jadi sebenarnya tidak masalah bila Naruto sekali-sekali berhalangan menemani Hinata melakukan persiapan pernikahan.

Dan ternyata masalah utama, yang hampir membuat Hinatanya terbang ke Afrika, adalah karena cemburu. Hinata sedang cemburu.

Naruto mendekati Hinata yang tengah menangis sesunggukan, menengadahkan wajah gadis itu dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah.

Ciuman-ciuman basah terus dikirimkan Naruto untuk bibir Hinata dan juga lehernya. Membuat Hinata terlena dan hampir kehilangan penguasaan tubuh.

"Kau cemburu Sayang?" bisik Naruto seksi dan penuh gairah.

Hinata menatap mata Naruto tajam. Letupan gairah juga terlihat di matanya.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan di ranjang malam ini," desah Hinata dengan bibir basah.

Naruto terdiam tapi segera merangkul Hinata dan melanjutkan aksinya.

Sepertinya mereka tidak memerlukan ranjang sekarang.

...

End


End file.
